No estás solo
by Laet-lyre
Summary: Ender siempre ha estado solo, ¿habrá algún modo de que eso pueda cambiar y sea por fin feliz? Este es un romance que no se dio en el libro, pero que a mí me hubiese encantado ver. Ender&Alai.


_El juego de Ender_ pertenece al escritor Orson Scott, yo me limito en este fic a escribir el final que me hubiese gustado más.

* * *

><p>Ender hundió la cabeza en la almohada. Estaba harto de todo, no sabía cuánto más podría soportar la paliza a la que lo estaban sometiendo a él y a su escuadrón con aquel régimen de combates diarios. No le veía sentido a lo que les estaban haciendo, pero tampoco tenía modo de pararlo.<p>

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se acordó de Valentine. Deseó que estuviese allí para consolarlo, como hacía cuando Peter se metía con él. Ahora no tenía a nadie que le dijese que todo iría bien. Ahora estaba solo.

Unos suaves golpes sonaron a su puerta. Frunció el ceño. Se suponía que todo el mundo debía estar en su cuarto a esas horas.

-Adelante –dijo en voz queda.

La puerta se abrió un poco, y una delgada figura se coló en la oscura habitación.

-¿Te he despertado?

-Alai, ¿eres tú?-ahora que estaban en distintas escuadras, apenas se veían.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No quería molestarte, es sólo que… antes te vi y me pareció que estabas… decaído.

Ender resopló.

-No sé cuánto más vamos a poder seguir así. Es ridículo.

-Supongo que quieren comprobar hasta dónde puedes llegar. Eres nuestra única esperanza contra los insectores y… -Ender soltó un bufido. Siguió de reojo sus movimientos bajo la tenue luz que emitía su pequeña consola. Alai se sentó a su lado en la cama y le puso una mano en el hombro.-Lo siento. Sé que esto es muy duro para ti.

Ender suspiró. Se permitió un momento de flaqueza y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, que reaccionó rodeándole con sus brazos. Alai había estado con él casi desde el principio, sin importar lo que Bernard pudiese opinar al respecto.

No, Alai no era como los demás. Además de sus aptitudes en combate y su inestimable ingenio, era una persona agradable, y su sonrisa tenía la capacidad de serenar el ambiente más crispado.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?-le preguntó con cierta dulzura.

-Un poco… Estoy cansado de todo esto –admitió.

-Sé que podrás con lo que te echen, Ender, tú eres el mejor. Además, no estás solo.

Ender alzó la cabeza para mirarlo. Apenas podía verlo en la penumbra, pero conocía a la perfección los rasgos de su amigo.

-¿Ah, no?

-Tienes amigos, Ender, gente que te respeta y que te aprecia.

-¿Como quién?-preguntó. Su estómago se revolvió. En el fondo de su ser, esperaba que Alai dijese algo así.

-Tienes a Dink, a Petra… -vaciló un segundo antes de añadir, en voz más baja-, me tienes a mí…

Se miraron. Apenas podían verse, pero no hacía falta para saber lo que el otro estaba pensando. Aquello era lo que Ender había deseado oír. Y Alai lo sabía. Se inclinaron el uno hacia el otro hasta que sus labios se juntaron. Fue un roce suave, lleno de dulzura.

-Siempre seré tu amigo, Ender –murmuró. Se separó lentamente de él y se levantó.-Tengo que irme ya o se darán cuenta de que me he ido. Si me necesitas, sabes donde estoy.

-Alai… gracias.

* * *

><p>Un pitido insistente despertó a Ender. El chico estiró el brazo, aún sin abrir los ojos, y tocó la pantalla de su consola, acallando el soniquete.<p>

Otra vez había vuelto a soñar con Alai. Hacía como un año desde la última vez que lo había visto, después de haber aniquilado a los insectores. Extrañaba a sus amigos, pero el que más frecuentemente volvía a su mente era Alai. La añoranza había estado a punto de derrumbarlo en varias ocasiones. Para evitarlo, se mantenía ocupado todo el día con pequeñas tareas de mantenimiento, pero, después de haber eliminado los últimos restos de la Guerra de las Ligas, ya no había mucho que hacer en Eros. De todos modos, por muy ocupado que estuviese, su subconsciente traía aquellos recuerdos de vuelta, cada vez con más frecuencia.

Se vistió y salió de su pequeña habitación para ir al comedor. Había programado su consola para que lo despertase temprano, con el fin de evitar encontrarse con los colonos que atestaban Eros y que esperaban a ser enviados a los mundos, ahora vacíos, de los insectores. No soportaba la forma en que le adoraban, como si fuese un héroe, cuando todo lo que había hecho fue acabar con las vidas de miles de millones de seres.

En los últimos tiempos, Ender se había dedicado a aprender acerca de los trabajos a realizar en la superficie de las astronaves, y aquel día tenía una tarea de mantenimiento con que ocuparse. Cuando estaba a punto de terminar, le comunicaron que había alguien esperándole para hablar con él en cuanto volviese.

Se lo tomó con calma a la hora de regresar. No se le ocurría quién se habría tomado la molestia de ir hasta allí para hablar con él.

-Salaam –lo saludó una voz conocida, que provocó que su corazón diese un vuelco.

Ender abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Alai?

El muchacho rio ante su desconcierto.

-El mismo, renacuajo.

-¿Qué… qué estás haciendo aquí? Deberías estar el la Tierra, con tu familia, viviendo una vida…

-¿Normal?-concluyó, negando con la cabeza.-Ya no sé cómo hacerlo, Ender, la vida en la Tierra no es para mí. Además, tú no estás allí… y por lo visto no van a dejarte volver.

-¿Y piensas quedarte aquí?

-En realidad he venido para unirme a los colonos, y esperaba poder convencerte de que tú también lo hicieses.

-¿Colono?-dijo, incrédulo.-¿Para vivir en el mundo que yo mismo he destruido?

-Ender… -el muchacho lo miró con preocupación-, sé lo mucho que eso te afectó… pero no tiene remedio. Por favor te lo pido… por favor, ven conmigo –insistió.

-Pero…

-Eres mi amigo, Ender. No quiero dejarte atrás a ti también.

Ender agachó la cabeza. ¿Era realmente eso lo que quería?

* * *

><p>Dos muchachos caminaban uno junto al otro, tomados de la mano, por la vasta explanada cubierta con plantas que les llegaban a la altura de las rodillas. No hacía mucho que habían llegado a aquel extraño mundo. Habían sido dos años de viaje hasta él… dos años para ellos, pero en la Tierra habían pasado cincuenta. Ya no les quedaba nadie allá. Bueno, quizás alguno de sus viejos amigos. Pero no volverían a verlos. Ahora todo estaba allí.<p>

Ninguno de los dos se quejaba por ello. Lo habían asumido antes de iniciar el viaje, y no se arrepentían de la decisión tomada.

-¿Sabes, Ender?-dijo al chico que lo acompañaba-, por un momento pensé que no aceptarías.

El joven, que ahora era más alto que él, lo miró con una media sonrisa.

-Yo tampoco estaba seguro, pero ahora sé que hice bien.

Recordaba que su hermana Valentine también había aparecido aquel mismo día para convencerlo de que la acompañase hasta aquel mundo. Pero no había hecho falta. Alai era la razón más poderosa que podían darle para viajar a los confines del Universo conocido si era necesario. Más poderosa que la idea de que, si se quedaba, Peter lo utilizaría para sus propios fines.

Atrajo a Alai hacia sí y lo besó con dulzura, pero también con intensidad. El chico le correspondió de buena gana.

-Gracias por estar conmigo –murmuró aún rozando sus labios.

-Sabes que nunca te dejaré, Ender –esbozó aquella hermosa sonrisa suya.

La profunda amistad que habían compartido terminó creciendo hasta convertirse en lo que ahora tenían. Ender, que durante la mayor parte de su vida no había conocido lo que era el afecto, sentía ahora la dicha de querer y sentirse querido. Tenía a su lado a su adorada hermana y a su amado Alai. Su vida por fin tomaba un rumbo prometedor. Porque ya no estaba solo.


End file.
